The Hole Under The Fence
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: There's a newly dug hole under the fence with silver fur laying around. *PruIta, AU; I don't own the picture*
1. Chapter 1

The Hole Under The Fence

Written By: Anni-chan

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned it.

-L-E-T-I-T-B-E-G-I-N-

Feliciano hummed tunelessly to himself as he raked the multicolored leaves away from the fence.  
The brunette yawned, watching the leaves slide into slightly messy piles under his rake.  
There was a 'clank' noise behind him as the gate swung open and shut, and Kiku, the Japanese man that came around every morning and stayed 'til afternoon waved from the well.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Feliciano-kun."

Kiku smiled slightly, and Feliciano waved back.

"_Ciao_, Kiku! How are you this morning, ve~?"  
"Fine, thank you. Elizaveta-san is in a hurry this morning; so I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He lifted the full bucket of water and waved again, then hurried to the back door, nearest to the kitchen.  
Feliciano sighed and went back to raking.

_It's so lonely here. . . . Master hardly has anyone come over. . . ._

He let out a surprised 've~?' when his rake caught near the fence, and dropped said garden tool.  
The rake had gotten stuck in a clump of roots under the fence, and Feliciano wondered why.  
No flowers were planted there, just grass, and he didn't think anyone would - he paused and looked closer.

"Ve~? I can smell dirt. . . ."

Of course, he always smelled dirt when he worked in the garden, seeing he was the gardener and all, but why here?  
Unless a dog had gotten under or something. . . .  
He leaned down and pushed away the leaves, accidentally letting go of the rake.  
It fell to his side with a 'thmp', but he was already lost in confusion and interest.

"Vee~. . . ."

He pouted and stood up.  
There was a _ hole_ under the fence.  
A freaking hole.  
And it was huge.  
Roderich would scold him if he saw it.

"Ve~. . . . Why me."

Sighing, the brunette looked at it closer, and to his surprise, saw several strands of silver.  
Something like fur, hair, or cloth.  
He decided it had to be fur.

"Ve~. This is. . . . I'm going to ask Kiku about it! He might know~."

Feliciano gathered up the silver fur and ran off to find Kiku, hoping Roderich wouldn't see the hole and scold him.  
Oh, and he stepped on him, too, once.  
Ow.  
He certainly didn't want _that_ to happen.  
Unfortunately for Feliciano, and the garden, a little hole would be. . . .  
Tiny compared to the other things yet to happen.

-T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D-,-P-L-E-A-S-E-R-E-V-I-E-W-


	2. Chapter 2

The Hole Under The Fence – CH. 2

Written By: Anni-chan

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned it.

-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-T-I-O-N-,-E-N-J-O-Y-

"Vee~! Kiku, Kiku, can you look at this, _per favore?_"

Feliciano peeked into the little kitchen, where the cook, Elizaveta, and Kiku were talking.  
They both turned, and broke into smiles when Feliciano bounded in.

"Of course. Where did you find. . . . That?"

Kiku peeked into Feliciano's hand and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's fur, Feliciano-kun. . . ."  
"But. . . . Umm, what kind of anime do you think it came from?"  
"Let me see, Feli~."

Elizaveta looked over the brunette's shoulder, humming, and giggled.

"Maybe it's Roderich's secret lover's hair. . . ."  
"V-veh? No, no, it was in a huge hole under the fence."

Kiku and Elizaveta's eyes widened, and they shooed him out of the kitchen quickly.

"W-well, best to get it fixed, Feliciano-kun! We wouldn't want him to step on you like he did when you first came. . . ."  
"Y-yeah, exactly! Had I hope you find out what dug the hole soon!"  
"Veee! Noooo!"

Forgetting finding about who – or rather _what_ – the hair belonged to, the Italian ran back to the garden.  
What met his eyes was total disaster.  
The plants were ripped up, some of the bushes were torn apart, and a couple of dead squirrels lay around, seemingly taunting him with their dead eyes.  
And this happened when?  
When he was in the kitchen?  
In ten minutes, this happened.  
. . . .How?

"Wh-what. . . .?"

He frowned and brushed a few clumps of dirt off his blue overalls sighed.  
This would take absolutely forever to clean up.  
Feliciano pouted, tapped his foot and picked up his rake.  
Well, be best to start. . . .

-T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D-,-P-L-E-A-S-E-R-E-V-I-EW-


	3. Chapter 3

The Hole Under The Fence – CH 3

Written By: Anni-ko and Dawnie~ (She writes after the ~Timeskip~)

Disclaimer: Wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't be here if I owned it.

A/N: Well, hi.  
I'm very sorry for not updating sooner.  
I had a little hiatus coz I had to get my passport stuff processed and all at the office in Montgomery which is three hours going there – we waited for hours and three more back home yesterday.  
Anyway, I want to thank _pandy _and the two other guests for their reviews!  
I kinda forgot the names.  
xD And That One Guy (I actually remembered your name! –sighs in relief-) I understand Deutsch so it's fine if you type everything in said language. :P Danke, btw, and here's the late update.

-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-T-I-O-N-,-E-N-J-O-Y-

"Ve. . . ."

Feliciano sighed and brushed his hair out of his face with his less-dirty hand.  
He'd been cleaning up the garden for two hours, and it was getting hotter.

_I still have a whiles to go._

The brunette stood up and looked around.  
He still had the corners to do, and there was a huge pile of leaves ready to be burned in the woods.  
Feliciano decided to do the leaves first.  
He started on the top of the pile, shoving the slightly damp leaves into the old burlap sacks he used for almost anything.  
After throwing the bag into the forest, he sat down in front of the pile of leaves.  
He noticed they were stirring.  
So, after backing away and thinking for a minute, he decided to rake the thing – if it was a thing, or just the wind – out.  
He grabbed his rake, plunged it into the pile of leaves and- oh _God who just screamed?!_

"V-ve!"

Feliciano scrambled backwards, realizing the scream sounded more like a howl.  
A second later, all he could see was leaves.

"Ach! The hurt, darnit! Not awesome! Not awesome!"  
"E-eh. . . . It's a person?"

The person that popped out of the pile of leaves was very strange.  
Well, that was Feliciano's first impression.  
He had dark red eyes, like rubies, and snow white hair; he wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans, but they were rather dirty.  
The brunette had never seen anyone with white hair that looked young, and he was – naturally – very curious.

"Ve! _Ciao, _who are you? My name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, but you can call me Feli-chan. Everyone here does! Ve, ve. . . . Oh, right! This is mister Edelstein's garden; he'll get mad if he finds you here!"

The white-haired man sneezed and looked up at him.  
Feliciano smiled nervously and held out his hand.

"Gil – "

He sneezed again and rubbed his forehead.

"Gilbert. Vhy vould the awesome me care if I'm in 'mister Edelstein's' garden; it's nice here!"  
"Ve~. . . . See, he's really strict and all, and doesn't like strangers in his garden."

Gilbert laughed – what a strange laugh – and glanced around.

"Well, Feliciano, I'm not leaving. This place is pretty awesome, if I say so, and I like it here. Kese."  
"B-but. . . . Ve! Wait! What are you –"

The albino had hopped up and made his way to one of the windows at the back of the house, outside of the garden.

"Kesese! He looks. . . . Vell, unawesome and boring."

Feliciano watched Gilbert interestedly.

"What do you mean, ve?"  
"Vhat I mean is this: he's boring and looks boring. So, the awesome me is gonna stay here and pester him 'til he'll not look boring."

Feliciano let out a 've!' of protest and shook his head wildly.

"W-well, I can let you stay in the shed, perhaps, because he'll step on me again if I take you inside. . . ."  
"Vhat, he steps on you! _Nein, _that's bad. Not awesome!"

Gilbert bounded back to Feliciano's side and put an arm around him.

"Do you like it here?"  
"Well. . . . Ve. . . ."

Feliciano flinched and blushed slightly at the sudden close contact and glanced at the ground.

"I-I have my friends here, and he pays me well enough. . . ."  
"But I'm asking if you like it."  
"I dunno; it's fine, I guess."  
"Vell, I think you'd be more at home somewhere else, keh. Like vith me~?"  
"What are you asking, ve!"

Gilbert laughed and winked at Feliciano.

"Hmm, 'vhat am I asking'? Kese. . . . Vhat do you think?"

Feliciano was about to reply when a loud rustle in the woods got their attention.  
A tall blond stepped out of the trees and glanced around before walking slowly over to the fence.

"There you are, bruder. I vas looking for you everywhere. I don't think Fritz vill be happy about this."  
"Unawesome, bruder~! I don't care if he's mad or not! Look, Feli, this is mein bruder. His name's Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded at Feliciano and made an impatient 'come here' motion at Gilbert.

"We have to go! Now hurry!"  
"Nein, I'm staying."

With an air of finality, Gilbert plonked himself down on the grass next to Feliciano, leaving Ludwig glaring.

"_Come on!"_  
"Nein~."

Ludwig glanced behind him when a howl ripped through the air.

"Bruder, last chance. You coming or not?"  
"Nein! I don't like it back there!"  
"I can't change that."

Sighing, looking hurt; Ludwig whirled around and ran back into the woods.  
Feliciano glanced up at Gilbert.

"What was that all about, ve?"  
"Can't tell~. Anyway, Feliciano, about what I asked earlier. . . ."  
"Noooo! I can't leave!"

_~Timeskip~_

"Feli! Hey, Feliciano!"

A certain albino hopped over the fence and glanced around, not seeing the gardener. Feliciano popped his head out of the shed and laughed, running toward Gilbert.

"Ve, _ciao, _Gilbert! How are you? I got the leftovers, by the way."  
"_Kese! Danke, _Feli!"

Gilbert grinned at him, patted his head and sat down. "Feli, I have to tell you something. Sit down first though."

The brunette followed him, nodded, and put the tulip bulbs he was holding down. "_Si?" _

Gilbert was about to say something, but the door opened, slamming into the wall.  
Feliciano jumped up. Kiku and Elizaveta stood in the doorway, each holding some sort of weapon: Kiku a katana, and Elizaveta her frying pan.

"V-ve?! What's wrong, you two?"

Gilbert sniffed and frowned slightly.

"Stay away from them, Feliciano. They've been bitten by vampires."  
"Ve! What do you mean?"

Kiku edged closer, waving his katana, and Gilbert pulled Feliciano away.

"Vhat I said. These vampires control only their minds; they don't suck their blood. And right now. . . . One of those has taken control of them."

Feliciano squeaked in fear and hung on to Gilbert's shoulder.

"How do we make them not controlled?" Gilbert sighed and looked slightly sad.

"Find the vampire – or vampires – controlling them and kill it. If we can't, we have no choice but to kill the controlled themselves."  
"H-how do we find the one controlling them?"

Gilbert wrinkled his nose and hopped over the fence, pulling Feliciano over with him.

"That's where my nose really comes in handy!"

-T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D-,-P-L-E-A-S-E-R-E-V-I-E-W-


End file.
